


Gut Feelings

by ngeonger



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons
Genre: Belly Rubs, Episode Tag, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngeonger/pseuds/ngeonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shido would never believe it, but to Haruka, this moment felt much more real than being disemboweled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gut Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Episode 11.

With the toilet occupied, Haruka went out to piss and found that Shido was also outside. He knew that Shido sometimes smoked in the middle of the night, but there was no lit cigarette in his hand. Perhaps he was already done and was simply standing there enjoying the night air.

Haruka gave Shido a quick nod to acknowledge his prescence. He was about to head back in when Shido said, "What's wrong? Can't digest your food properly?"

"My digestion has never been better."

Haruka turned from the base's entrance to approach Shido instead. It seemed that Shido still had lots more to say to him. Haruka didn't really want to hear all of it, but he didn't want to stay up wondering what Shido had to say even more.

"How is your stomach?" Shido asked, looking pointedly at Haruka's midsection.

Until Shido asked about it, Haruka hadn't paid any more attention to his now non-existent stomach wound. To think that he had been gutted there by Amazon Sigma just this morning. He became unconscious in nearly the same instant when Sigma put his hand through him and only regained consciousness at the scent of chicken in the operating room. On the whole, he experienced more ravenous hunger than bodily pain. The incident was barely a memory and far from a trauma.

He told Shido all this.

"Really?" Shido said. "You looked really bad back there."

It was too dark for Haruka to see if Shido truly felt as he spoke, only showing the bare minimum of concern, or if he was hiding his care for Haruka's well-being. Haruka took a step closer.

"If you don't believe me," Haruka said, "you can feel it for yourself."

He grabbed Shido's hand and placed Shido's palm on his stomach, right over his sweater.

"You--"

Haruka next grabbed Shido by the shoulders and kissed him. Shido only froze for a split second before kissing Haruka back, his hand still pressed on Haruka's stomach. His desire for Haruka still exceeded his disdain towards him. Having confirmed this, Haruka kissed Shido harder.

As Haruka kissed, he slid his hand down to unzip Shido's fly. The sound of the zipper's metal teeth giving way turned Haruka on even more. He put his hand in and felt that Shido was not hard yet. He began to fondle Shido's cock to hardness through his underwear. Just as Haruka thought that he would make Shido come like this, Shido's hand on his stomach pushed him back and he was turned around to face the wall of the base. He managed to avoid colliding headfirst into the wall by getting his hands on the wall fast enough to brace himself.

Shido remained behind him, resting his weight along Haruka's back and replacing his hand on Haruka's stomach.

"Do you not want me to touch you?" Haruka asked.

"No," Shido replied. "I want to touch you."

Shido reached his hand under Haruka's sweater and rubbed in circles on the bare skin.

"Not even a scar."

He alternated between prodding his fingers on Haruka's stomach and brushing them lightly over the soft hairs. Haruka squirmed at the ticklish sensation and when he shifted his hips, he could feel that Shido had become fully hard.

"Shido, could you please…a little lower…"

Haruka deliberately rubbed the curve of his ass along Shido's length for emphasis.

"Hmph," Shido huffed, warming Haruka's ear.

Haruka shivered as Shido used one hand to unfasten his pants, then pushed them and his underwear down to the middle of his thighs. Haruka immediately widened his stance. Perhaps to reward his initiative, Shido lowered his hand from Haruka's stomach to caress the hair above Haruka's cock.

"A little wider."

Once Haruka spread his legs even more, Shido gave him a squeeze on the head of his cock. As Shido stroked up Haruka's length, he inserted his erection between Haruka's thighs and began to thrust.

"Fuck me," Haruka groaned.

The drag of Shido's cock along the back of his balls and over his hole was a mere tease. He didn't care that they were unprepared with anything to lube him up.

Though evidently, Shido did care, as he growled, "You want to die again?"

He stopped stroking Haruka's cock in time with his thrusts. He curled his fingers under Haruka's sweater, tracing a line above his hip joint.

"You bled a lot from here," Shido said.

Shido would never believe it, but to Haruka, this moment felt much more real than being disemboweled. The light pressure of Shido's finger over Haruka's stomach and the heavier weight of his genitals between Haruka's thighs heightened Haruka's sensitivity, not to mention the slight wind creeping under his sweater.

"Does it hurt here when you get hungry?" Shido asked, resting his fingers and palm flat on Haruka's stomach again.

Haruka managed a jerky nod. He did not want to risk taking his own erection in his hand, in case he caused his legs to give out or if Shido decided to leave him unsatisfied as a consequence. The best he could do was to clench his thighs tighter around Shido.

Shido responded by pushing Haruka backwards by the stomach until they were as close as they could be without fucking. His other hand was back on Haruka's cock, his strokes now much swifter and rougher. When Haruka came, his mind was more focused on Shido's hand on his stomach, a warm touch resting on the core of his being.

Haruka kept his thighs clenched until Shido finished coming. Thankfully, most of their come had landed on the ground and was bound to evaporate by morning.

They fixed up their pants in silence. Haruka realized that he remained unsure of what Shido intended to say to him earlier on. Maybe he ought to give some prompts.

"Well, I'm still alive," Haruka said. "That is, I'm still alive to cause you trouble, so…"

He did not think through on how to continue. Shido replied by putting a hand on the side of Haruka's face, resting it against his cheek.

Haruka did not need more light to check Shido's expression. He knew from touch alone how much Shido wanted to kiss him.

There was no harm in kissing first for him.


End file.
